The present invention relates generally to a basket structure for storage. In particular, the invention relates to a basket capable of receiving printed circuit boards to allow optimal storage and transport thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible basket for facilitating storage thereof when not in use.
Usually, in processes of manufacturing, large resin and metal baskets or corrugated fiberboard boxes are used for storing or transporting. In electronics manufacturing, printed circuit boards are stored and moved in these types of containers. However, corrugated fiberboard boxes have the disadvantage of lower durability and, further, they produce undesirable paper dust with use. When used to transport printed circuit boards, this dust may interfere with the delicate functioning of electronic parts mounted on the printed boards. Large resin baskets are made of resin reinforced by metal or so forth, and thus the weight thereof is increased and manufacturing costs become high. Further, a large amount of space is necessary for the storage of such large baskets.